What happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers
by lilrose720
Summary: After Kai cheats on popuri, Claire throws her a sleepover. However, things get....a little out of hand. Lemon! yuri! girlXgirl


**Everyone Loves Sleepovers**

**Summary: A Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town Yuri. Claire is having a sleepover for Popuri, because she found out Kai was cheating on her! O_O Get's Lemon-y**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, which I do not, I'd make Claire date Grey.**

**Grey: WHAT?! *blush***

**Me: Hey, You're not in this story! *Pushes Grey outside***

***************************************************

"Popuri? Is that you?! What's wrong?!" Popuri was sobbing in front of Claire's house. "C-Claire! *hic* K-K-Kai was ch-ch-cheating on me! Waaaah! *hic*" Claire brought her inside, and whispered to Popuri, "We'll have a sleepover! I'll get all us girls to come! Even if I have to drag them here!" Claire ran outside and into town to get the others.

(an hour later)

Everyone was in their Pajamas. Elli wore a lace nightgown. Karen wore Camo sweat pants and shirt. Ann wore some black shorts and an orange shirt. Mary wore a Dark blue lacy shirt and matching sweatpants. Claire wore a baby blue nightgown. Finally, Popuri, who was crying into a pillow, wore a pink nightgown with black lace.

"Popuri?" Mary cooed over the broken hearted girl. "This sleepover is in YOUR honor. So what would you like to do?" Popuri sat in thought for a minute, then looked up, "I wanna do something I saw in a book Kai-" "Nothing to do with him!" Ann commanded. "It doesn't" Popuri whined. "It's about a book of his I found. It was about a bunch of friends that were girls. It had pictures of them doing stuff that looked fun." Karen made a face and said, "You mean like sex? We're girls! Lesbian stuff is so wrong! And did you ever wonder why he HAD that book?!" Popuri pouted and her eyes filled with tears as she stammered, "B-but it looked like s-so much fun…" Karen saw her friend's disappointment and said, "Well….okay…but this is just a one night thing!"

No one even knew where to begin. Popuri singled out Mary, and brought her to the center of the room. "I'll do what was in the book!" Popuri said cheerfully. She kissed Mary delicately. Mary stood stiffly, and Popuri ran her fingers through Mary's black hair.

Mary gasped softly, and kissed back.

Karen blushed, watching the display, and slipped her hand down her panties, rubbing her wetness. Claire wiggled nervously next to Karen. "What?" Karen asked. "Can I do that to you?" Claire asked, pointing to Mary and Popuri, who were still kissing tenderly. Karen nodded her consent, and Claire leaned in. It was sweet, and Claire prodded for entrance, with her tongue, which Karen permitted.

Elli shifted toward Ann. Ann made a face and said, "I'm not doing that with another girl!" Elli smiled sweetly and ran her hand between Ann's legs. Ann moaned. "See, you do want it." Elli whispered to her. Ann whimpered and kissed Elli, rubbing their bodies together, still clothed.

Popuri had broke away from Mary, and said, "Now, for the next step! Claire, lay down." Claire did as told. Popuri came over, and passionately kissed her. Claire moaned. Popuri then snaked her hand up Claire's gown and touched her. (she's in pjs, so she's not wearing a bra.) She rubbed Claire's nipple, and Claire moaned out, "Oooh! Popuri! Do it again!" Popuri complied, rubbing the bud tenderly. Karen, who was incredibly horny, came up and took the gown off completely, leaving Claire in silk blue panties. Elli licked a nipple, and Claire screamed out in pleasure. "Mary!" Claire groaned out, "Lick the other one!" Mary shyly leaned down and licked the flushed bud, blushing immensely as she did so. Popuri twirled Claire's hair playfully, licking up her neck, whispering dirty things in her ear. Like, "Oh, you bad girl. Would you like to be punished?" Karen and Ann slipped Claire's panties off, and rubbed her pussy delicately.

Popuri slid her gown off, and masturbated herself. Claire smiled and pulled away from the other girls. She licked Popuri's wetness, as Popuri moaned brokenly. She cummed, and Claire licked it all up. Karen slid her own clothes down, and Elli did the same. They fondled each other: Elli sliding her fingers inside Karen, Karen sucking Elli's boobs. Ann had undressed herself and Mary, and rubbed Mary's pussy while sucking a nipple. "Oooh! Ahh! Ann!" Mary cried as she orgasmed.

"Oh! I wish you could make love to me!" Popuri cried out to Claire. Claire grinned naughtily and said, "Aha. That strap on dildo my brother sent me as a prank." Ann grinned and cheered, "Yay for your brother!"

Claire left, rummaged through some drawers, and came back with the dildo. She strapped it around her waist, and inserted it inside Popuri. Popuri shrieked in delight, as Claire pumped in the dildo rhythmically. "Uwaahh! C-Claire!" she cried out, orgasming.

****************************************************

After a pleasurable night, the girls cuddle up to sleep. They lay under one blanket, and Popuri mumbles, "I'm kind of glad Kai cheated on me."

**What'cha think?** **This was my first lemon. I was thinking of doing a new chappie where the guys find out. Sadly, I can't do anything till you review.**


End file.
